


Focus

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Reader, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is having trouble clearing his mind enough to focus on training. The reader knows it's because he wants them, but they aren't about to give in that easily. What happens behind the closed doors of his quarters is another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pretty quick smutty thing for this one, but I think it turned out pretty damn good! Of course, because it's Anakin, there is an inappropriate use of the Force (not that he or you care). Either way, enjoy this one cubs!

Blocking another attack, you huff, pushing Anakin back with a kick to his stomach. He groans, falling onto the floor in the training room, lightsaber rolling away as the blade slides back into the hilt. You smirk, brushing your hair back and standing over Anakin, your own saber sheathed. Offering him a hand, you try not to show him any signs that you can feel how much he desires you.

The air is thick with all his needs, which would embarrass him endlessly if anyone else were to wander into the training room. He stares at your hand, rolling away and using the Force to grab his saber. By the time he turns around to attack, you’ve already got your own at his throat, mere inches from his skin. His eyes are wide, and you smirk.

“You’re planning your attacks in your mind. I know each one before it is going to happen. Work on that, or else you’ll end up dead. Get up, into starting position so we can go again,” you command, stepping away and heading to your own starting place.

You spin around in time to block Anakin’s saber as it comes chopping down from over his head. A free hand flies out, using the Force to push him back into the wall across the room. He groans, falling onto the floor and gasping for breath, rolling onto his knees. His head is hanging, and you don’t give him time to counter as you reach your hand out for his saber, which returns to your open palm without a struggle.

“Anakin, what has Obi-Wan always said?”

You wait for him to respond, and when he doesn’t, you sigh.  

“Your saber is _your life_ , and yet you still have a terrible habit of letting it roll from your hands. Now, I get that you’re extremely desperate for me, but if you can’t even _try_ to focus on training, then how are you ever going to be able to focus on making me feel good?” you tease, stern look on your face.

He growls, and you’re surprised with how quickly he’s on his feet. Wielding both sabers, you hold them by your sides, grinning. Anakin takes pause, calculating what he should do, but you shake your head. “No thinking. Just do what feels right. The more time you spend thinking, the more likely it is that your enemy will already have attacked or knows your plan. Come on, just attack and see what happens. I won’t hurt you.”

His eyes squint in frustration, but he nods, acting without thought. By the time he’s actually attacked, you’ve managed to figure out his plan, and you have both sabers at his throat when he gets close to you. The heat makes him sweat, and you pull them back, holstering them as the blades disappear into the hilts. Anakin doesn’t let you speak, moving closer and kissing you roughly, mouth taking what he wanted.

As you begin to move closer to gain more ground, Anakin stops you, tapping your forehead. “You shouldn’t think so much. It gives away your plan. Come on, I wanna get back to the room.”

Grabbing your hand, he pulls you out of the training room behind him, dragging you to his quarters.

* * *

 

You gasp, reaching blindly for Anakin, who chuckles against your skin. “Sweetheart, you’re not really letting this blindfold thing take hold. Stop trying to control the situation and just let me make you feel good. I know you’re almost there.”

He’s not touching you, but you can still feel fingers curling inside your cunt, pushing and pulling and pressing into everything they can. Anakin is lying beside you, using the Force to give you that release you needed so desperately. After an hour of being teased and tormented by his feather light touches and barely there kisses, Anakin was giving you what you wanted, but it wasn’t enough.

Wiggling your hips, you whine, pressure being applied to your clit, rubbing it in harsh circles that make your head spin. Anakin is whispering in your ear, but you don’t hear it as your high comes crashing over you. Toes curling and hands gripping the sheets, you shake, hips undulating as you ride out your high. Anakin presses a kiss to your temple, smiling against your skin.

Even though you can’t see it, you know it’s one of the most beautiful things in the galaxy. Anakin had a smile that could make your heart stop, and had done so once or twice in your time as friends and lovers. The Force dissipates, causing you to whine in protest of the lost feeling. Anakin’s chuckle makes you shiver involuntarily, and he kisses your throat, tugging at the skin to leave behind a mark.

His fingers swiftly undo the blindfold, the light making you squint as you try to get your bearings. Your skin is flushed and sweaty, which Anakin thinks is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Running his hands over your sides, he kisses you sweetly, giving you no time to fully come down from your high before he’s pushing into you, filling that empty space that had started to take hold.

You gasp his name, grabbing his shoulders to have something to hold as he pounds into you. A hand is grasping your hip while the other fists the sheets by your head, his mouth leaving behind marks all over your skin. A belated cry of his name leaves you when he lets his hand on your hip move so he can rub at your clit. The friction is too much, and you’re high starts building incredibly fast, making you clench around Anakin.

He groans, dropping his lips to your collarbone, whispering how amazing you feel around him. Dragging his teeth over your skin, he keeps telling you sweet nothings until you’re grabbing his hair and kissing him, the high you had been waiting for snapping inside you. Screaming into his mouth, you feel his thrusts becoming sloppy, cock twitching as he finally reaches his own end.

Sweaty and tired, you fall back onto the sheets, eyes closing as you let all the feelings overwhelm you. There was passion behind everything Anakin did, but never so much as when he made love to you. He kisses your cheek, smiling as he pulls out and cleans the two of you up. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulls you into his chest, kissing your ear.

“Ya know, you may be better at knowing my plans in battle, but when it comes to making love, I think I’m the one who wins. You seem to think far too much during those times,” he whispers.

Pinching his hand, you grumble he’s just not thinking because it’s his dick that does it for him when you’re in the bedroom. He doesn’t disagree, making you laugh as you fall asleep. He was a fast learner, no matter what the situation. Hopefully he’d pick up on his attacks tomorrow.


End file.
